


A card on your doorstep.

by Wiki_Xavier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki_Xavier/pseuds/Wiki_Xavier
Summary: [Written 8-31-17]Mary receives a card about her fiance Maxuel. She has a suspicion it's from her neighbor Terry. Mary forgets that cards need to be opened.





	A card on your doorstep.

Two days after the proposal, she found a card oh her doorstep, written in messy handwriting: "DON'T MARRY HIM." Mary stared hard at the letter and took in a deep breath before looking at the house across from her. Her neighbor Terry had always looked down on her boyfriend, now fiance, Maxuel. Terry would always call Maxuel a demon and would hit him. With a scowl, Mary turned back around and went into her house. She grabbed her phone and dialed Maxuel to tell him about the letter. When the phone was answered, Mary went off.

"Maxuel, honey. Terry has written me a note with his sloppy handwriting, and-"

Shuffling and a mumble stopped her words. It seemed that the phone was accidentally answered in Maxuel's sleep. Mary sighed and moved the phone away from her ear about to hang up, but Maxuel started to laugh. Mary quickly put the phone back to her ear.

"Why are you so affectionate, hmm? God you're so perfect." Maxuel let out another laugh. "Little pup."

With a quiet sigh of relief, Mary hung up the phone. She had momentarily thought Maxuel was cheating on her after proposing. He wasn't that type of person. Mary threw the card onto the table and put her phone down. Mary smiled to herself and began to walk to the door to leave her home. The card on the table had opened up while it was thrown. The inside of the card had been unseen by Mary. It held a recent photo of Terry and Maxuel together, dressed up as animals. Terry was a dog, while Maxuel was a cat. The two of them were kissing, and in the same messy handwriting was written: "HE'S ALREADY MINE."


End file.
